The Dance
by elliekinwa
Summary: Companion piece to The Question. Can be read as a stand alone, but it and The Question really enhance each other if you read The Question first. Joe may have seen them dancing, but he didn't see the real Dance. Let's go see what happened at that event.


Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. They are the property of Shoot the Moon Enterprises. I'm very grateful for the chance to enjoy these characters, and I hope I put them back in the proper condition to go on to their next episode.

Many thanks to my beta readers for their patience, and assistance. Special thanks to Janet, who urged me to write this story, and helped me find the way to make it fit the image in my mind. All mistakes are my own.

* * *

What? You want to know more about that night at the reception?

Well, Joe may have seen them dancing that evening, but he didn't see the real dance. Let's see what he missed.

The opening notes signaled the beginning of a waltz, but Amanda's partner was nowhere in sight. She paused, scanning the room until she spotted Lee on the far side. To some, his movement through the room might look like casual mingling, but Amanda could see a certain tension in his frame that showed he was working. His path appeared random, but each turn was actually bringing him nearer to his target.

She forced herself not to react when a blocky, formidable gentleman broke off from his companions and moved directly towards Lee. Twice Lee turned aside and each time his adversary adjusted, making no attempt to disguise his intent to intercept.

As the crowd in the ballroom shifted, Amanda wandered, allowing her steps to pick up the three-beat tempo the orchestra was playing, but carefully maintaining connection through her peripheral vision.

Moments later, she released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. The man, Lee had called him Andrei, had indeed blocked Lee, but while their conversation appeared tense, it didn't look overtly hostile.

"Pardon me, but such a lovely lady as yourself shouldn't be alone."

Amanda pivoted a quarter turn to face a portly middle aged man. "Why thank you, but I'm not really alone, my date will be back any time now."

"Your date is a fool and he isn't here, but I am." he leered.

Amanda took note of the slight slur in his words, his large but unsteady movements and the drink in his hand. As he pressed closer, she yielded ground, back, side, feet together, "You're too kind sir, but really, I'm sure he'll be here soon." Back, side, together.

"My lady wants to dance." he lurched forward, reaching, not for her waist.

Stifling a small yelp, she leapt back, but collided with a woman behind her. "I'm so sorry! Please excuse me." She gasped softly, springing away from the elegant woman in a shimmering dark green gown. The woman inclined her head slightly, while stepping out of range, before returning to her previous conversation.

Before Amanda had time to react further, the inebriated man pressed forward, this time armed with a fluted glass he had just claimed from a passing waiter. "But first a drink." he began, extending one unsteady arm towards her.

Amanda cross-stepped quickly to the side, distancing herself from the others as the glass sloshed menacingly. "Thank you, but no, I can't." she declined. "I just saw someone... I really must be going." With a quick duck, she twirled under his outstretched arm to fall into step with an older woman crossing the room. Tucked between the fingers of one hand was a small coin, which hadn't been there moments before. "Please, just let me walk with you." She implored quietly, "That man..."

"He does look to be a handful." agreed her companion.

Moments later, as they rounded a group of people, "I think I'm safe here, thank you so much for your help getting out of there."

The older woman dipped her head in a slight nod, then continued on her way.

Pausing, Amanda let her eye drift across the crowd and almost immediately she spotted her date. Lee was still locked in an animated discussion with the glowering Andrei.

She almost missed the quick glance that showed he was tracking the position of the woman in the green dress.

Twice, he appeared to be trying to disengage, both times the taller man moved to cut him off. Finally, with an irritated gesture, he turned fully away from the woman in green and retreated, but quickly began circling back towards her. Andrei abruptly pivoted and strode directly to her side. "Genevieve, my darling," he asserted coldly, his tone in direct contrast to his words, "it is late, we must go."

"Must we? But I was having such a good time." she cast her eye quickly about the room before turning back to her escort.

"We must." he replied firmly. "There are... undesirables here." He cast a hostile glance at Lee Stetson whose attention was fixed on the far wall.

Genevieve followed his look. Failing to make eye contact with the agent, she looked down, smoothing away any traces of disappointment. Then pasting a serene smile on her face, allowed herself to be led to the door.

More aware now of the gentle rise and fall of the music, Amanda allowed it to carry her just barely within sight of a window, her eye idly wandering, like her feet. She allowed herself to focus only for a moment on the retreating couple as they climbed into a car that had just pulled up.

As the glow of tail lights faded away, she turned into the final strains of the music, signaling the all clear. Immediately her fingers were captured in a familiar handhold. Giving in to the tug - both physical and emotional - she found herself being spun gently into her partner's embrace.

"There you are. I was starting to worry that someone had stolen you away," as his free arm closed, holding her snug against his chest.

She blushed slightly when he didn't release her, but instead lifted her hand to brush it with a soft kiss. "Beautiful." he murmured, his voice husky.

Resisting the tremor that tried to sweep through her, she glanced to each side. Assured that they wouldn't be overheard, "Went without a hitch," she responded very low, referring to the coin now tucked safely into his hand.

He lowered her hand slightly, but still didn't release it. "That too." His voice was a velvety caress.

Mesmerized by the intensity of his gaze she was finding it hard to breath. _He is entirely to good at this_. She thought. "I... I think I need some air."

"Of course." His voice returned to normal as he finally relinquished her hand and her eyes, but his other hand settled in the small of her back, maintaining contact, as he turned her towards the rear of the room.

"There's a balcony right this way that overlooks the gardens."

"Thank you, that sounds lovely."

Just to the side of the balcony was an unimposing door. "Coat check." he informed her, and testing the door, found it unlocked and unoccupied. "Keep watch for me?" as his hand left her back to delve inside his tux jacket. At her wide-eyed look, he gave her a sly wink, then opened his hand, revealing a small loupe. "Whatever could you have been thinking?" he queried with exaggerated innocence, eyes twinkling.

"Oh, I'm sure I don't know." she responded dryly, the corner of her lip twitching, and with the barest glance to where she knew his sidearm was tucked away in a shoulder harness under his jacket.

At that he gave in to a slight chuckle, "I'll only be a moment."

'I'll be waiting right here."

He flashed her a beaming smile, then turned and retreated through the door, leaving it slightly open.

Moments later he was back. "The inscription is there." he affirmed, concealing the coin inside the lid of a pocket watch. "Parts of it have to go to crypto, but I could read some. It's what we came for alright."

"Lee, are you sure this won't get Genevieve in trouble? Didn't it confirm Andrei's suspicions when she acted like she was trying to get your attention?"

"I know Andrei. He won't waste any time making sure his superiors know that she tried to contact me, but that he stopped me from getting anywhere near her. As soon as we act on the information she passed us, then Andrei will be her alibi, 'proving' that she didn't do it. It clears her and discredits him."

"But Lee, it might look like she failed, but it also tells them she tried. That hardly clears her."

"It does if they think..." he turned away with a slight grimace, abruptly realizing he didn't want to finish that. There had been a time when he'd taken a perverse satisfaction in taunting her with his reputation, but now... No. Now she was waiting for an answer and worrying about their contact. And that hint of fear in her eyes had to go. "Right now she's making sure their driver hears her complaining at Andrei for spoiling her fun this evening." He gave a sidelong glance to observe her response.

"Her fun evening, huh?" Her eye roll told him she caught his meaning, but it was softened when her hand settled on his arm.

"She'll say she's heard things about me...uh..." Again, he faltered. "And when the driver reports that, her cover's set." he finished in a rush.

"And you're so sure the stories about you are what they think will tempt her." She gave an exasperated laugh, but at least it was a laugh.

"She can make something up, she knows what they'll buy into." he shrugged dismissively, then shifted tone. "We have people on the inside with her." Turning back, he grazed a bent finger under her chin. "An extraction shouldn't be difficult if it comes to that, but I really don't think that'll be needed now. She should be much safer after our little performance here than she was before she called for this drop, and she really wants to continue her work." He studied her face as she considered that, smiling when her expression lightened. "Nice touch with your decoy. Who'd have thought you'd run into an old friend of your family here."

"I was hoping you'd recognize Professor Iggy, amateur thespian, from that picture on my note-board at home, and well... know I was okay."

"That really helped! Thank you. But how did you..."

"Oh. I just asked him to help me make someone jealous." Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

Perhaps it was habit that made Lee draw a breath to protest, _I'm not jealous!_ But the words died, unspoken. For once, he truly wasn't jealous. But he also didn't want to deny it. "You think that's funny do you?" he growled good naturedly, before giving in to her infectious laugh.

Glancing back at the coat room door, "I should have grabbed your wrap, it'll be chilly out there." He tipped his head towards the balcony.

"Oh! You actually meant to..." she gestured over her shoulder. "We don't really need to go out, do we? I mean, I'm feeling better already, right?" Immediately she regretted her words, _Coward! Now you'll never know if he'd keep playing the attentive date. Imagine what might have happened on that balcony._

_No. You're in danger of forgetting that he's only playing a cover. _

_But is he? He wasn't playing any cover that night in the swamp. He wasn't trying to quiet your fear when he asked you to dinner with "No shop talk". He wasn't trying to apologize for yelling at you, with that night at the Verdi Festival._

A movement of his arm under her hand brought her back to the moment. He was staring at her expectantly, questioning. "I'm sorry Lee, what?"

"Where'd you go?" His expression was unreadable.

"Wha... oh, you know." she shrugged, uncertain how to respond.

"So... Do you need to get back home? The boys need you?"

"Oh, no. The boys are in bed by now, why?"

He bobbed his head towards the throng of people deeper into the room. "Maybe a little... cha-cha?" He dimpled at her.

A bubble of laughter escaped her. "Somehow I don't think they'll be playing any cha-cha here." Then, seeing him hesitate uncertainly, "So, let's see what they are playing."

His head tilted as he studied her mood, then offering his arm a slow grin spread across his face. A grin that left her weak in the knees. She had to carefully steady her hand, to stop it from trembling as she took his arm.

Approaching the dance floor Amanda hesitated. "Lee, this almost looks like a foxtrot but I don't know this variation."

"You know the basics." he asserted. "You'll be fine." At her continued hesitation, "Please, dance with me?" He fixed a coaxing smile on her.

"Easy for you to say." she chuckled, with a playful swat at his chest, as she stepped into his arms.

"It is." he smirked triumphantly, stepping into the rhythm of the dance. At her annoyed sound he leaned in, his breath tickling her ear, voice a low rumble that sent shivers up her spine, "I've danced with you before." And with that, he lifted their joined hands, stepping back as he did, and with gentle pressure at her waist, sent her under their arms into a turn.

As she returned to partnered position, he gathered her against him in a very close, compact frame. His thumb caressing the backs of her fingers brought her eyes back to meet his searching gaze, and the unspoken question, _Are you okay with this?_

She answered with a soft smile as she settled into the curl of his arm. She thrilled at the feeling of contained power that radiated off him, enveloping her, as they swayed and twirled with the music. True to his word, his lead was strong and clear, the steps communicating easily from his body to hers.

As she relaxed, letting Lee glide her across the dance floor, she began recognizing familiar patterns in the dance, as well as picking up the less familiar stylizations. She noticed there was far more variation amongst the dancing styles of the others than she had seen at first. Some couples were dancing in a very stylized fashion, a few looked very formal and showy, while others were basic and casual, there were even many who were not doing a foxtrot at all.

Suddenly, her earlier hesitation seemed silly; Amanda looked up, half expecting to see merriment sparkling in his eyes. Instead, she met only his profile as his gaze prowled about the room.

It was as if a dash of cold water coursed through her. _What did you expect?_ mocked a voice in the back of her mind. _You know he never likes to stay at functions after the assignment's complete - unless he has a reason._

_But I thought __**I **__was the reason, s_he lamented inwardly, reflecting back on the dinner they'd shared at his apartment just a few nights previously. "The perfect way to warm you up." he'd said, following her stay with Francine in a flash freezer. He'd been so sweet, so playfully flirtatious that night that she'd dared to hope that he'd finally drop the charade and admit he felt more than friendship for her.

It hadn't happened. And now this. She'd seen that look on his face countless times as he casually assessed a room, looking for his next conquest. He was running away!

How many times had this happened before? He'd let the armor around his heart slip out of place for a moment, but then, seeing himself exposed, he'd clam up and rush off looking for a new girlfriend.

It had happened after that Delano business. She'd been so touched by what she'd heard him say in the ambulance, and she'd tried to put him at ease claiming it was just a foggy dream, induced by the medications. But how long had it been before he was hopping on a plane bound for Bermuda? She hadn't recognized what was happening at that time. Later, she'd picked up on the pattern and it had really hurt when he'd flung himself into a liaison with Gillian almost immediately after he'd finally accepted calling her his partner. There had been other incidents like this but the very worst so far had been when he'd started seeing Leslie right after that beautiful evening at the Kennedy Center.

_But I thought you were through with running._ she thought her anger rising, _So you think I'll play the invisible woman, while you go trawling for your next…_

She was startled out of that thought as his arm tightened, pulling her forcefully against his chest. She wanted to push away, but was pinned in a vise and found herself grateful for the support as he whirled them in a rapid pivot. Coming to rest nearly a full turn later, his voice was a low urgent hiss in her ear, "What is it Amanda? I don't see anything off."

She pulled back till she could see the side of his face again, almost surprised that she could move once more. He still wore the 'Prowling Stetson' mask, but his eyes which had been calm the moment before, now reflected the coiled steel of his muscles pressing in on her.

In a flash of comprehension she understood. His wandering eye hadn't been looking for his next fling at all, rather, he'd been an agent assessing the room. And now he was on full alert.

"I didn't see anything." She replied as she grappled to find what had triggered his change in mood.

"But you..." He trailed off in uncertainty.

_I what?_ she questioned. She could see how he'd misread her anger as alarm, but he'd already been scoping out the room before that. She'd seen that look when... right after **she** had been scanning the room! Far from seeing her as invisible, he'd been following her cues. "It's alright, Lee." She could see he was still on edge. "I just didn't know where you were for a moment."

He snapped back to her, baffled, "Where? I'm right here, Amanda."

"Of course you are." A moment later, seeing his continued agitation, "Thank you for getting me out here. When I saw those ones," she tilted her head towards several couples dancing in open position, "I thought…"

"I know what you thought. Brave girl, following me out here." he smiled, relaxing.

They danced a few measures in comfortable silence, then, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course." She wondered where that came from, but not for long, as he turned her into a wrap around spin, then swooped her into a low dip.

Startled, she let out a small squeal, "Oh!" But he was already lifting her, slowly bringing her back to her feet as the music died away.

* * *

Throughout the room, more than one pair of eyes were drawn to the dance floor by that surprised cry. Most returned to their previous business as couples began leaving the dance floor. One pair of eyes however, remained fixed on Amanda, taking in her warm eyes, and breathless smile, as she reached up to trail the tips of her fingers down her partner's cheek. A wolf-whistle sounding in the distance broke the mood, making her jump and duck against his shoulder. His arm pulled her in briefly as they began to make their way off the floor.

"Nice to see that some things never change." commented the man beside him..

"What? What are you talking about?" asked the first man, still staring,

"I've been across the pond a year or two, but Stetson there is a constant. If he didn't bring the most beautiful girl in the room when he came in, he'll be sure to have her on his arm when he leaves." As the first man continued to stare, slack-jawed, "Hey, don't worry pal. He never keeps them tied up for long."

"I don't know about that. She looks like she's more than halfway in love with him."

His companion gave a barking laugh. "They all look at him like that in the beginning. You just watch. In a week or two he'll be done playing with her and have a new piece of arm candy."

"Hey! Watch your mouth about the lady." was his indignant response.

* * *

"That wasn't fair!" she giggled in delight, as Lee led her from the dance floor.

"But you liked it." He waggled his eyebrows at her devilishly, enjoying the rise of pink in her cheeks.

"I must have looked a fright!"

"You were amazing." his voice had dropped a note.

Flustered by the rising heat in his eyes, she ducked once more into his shoulder, "Oh you! I meant how I looked to them." She jerked her head towards the surrounding throng in general.

Lee nodded towards the full length windows opposite, softly reflecting the room, with the darkness of night beyond. Even now, she could see her own image with Lee behind her. With a start she realized he'd had a complete second view of that dip. "You're amazing." he repeated, then quickly traded places with her to block a passing couple who seemed to be on a collision course.

"Traffic's getting a bit thick here. Thanks." Amanda noted, trying to steady herself from the tumult of emotions, then in an attempt at safer ground, "Have you ever been to Liechtenstein?"

"Can't say that I have. I've been near it though. You'd enjoy that area." After a beat, "Remember Bela Pravik? Gotta admire that guy."

She tilted an inquiring look at him.

"Look at how hard he tried to get your attention." There was a rueful quality in his voice.

"Do you like the bowling?" she smiled, remembering the repeated invitation.

"Bowling, huh? As I remember you're pretty good at that." He slipped an arm around her once again as the crowd jostled nearer.

Whatever response she'd intended was pushed right out of her mind by the renewed close contact. All thought of Mr. Pravik faded away, replaced by memories of Lee's cover while investigating threats against the international football player. She wondered if he remembered conferring with her across the players' dorm window. And how he'd excused that conversation to the coach. _Why would he remember? That was just business as usual for him._ But that moment was seared into her mind. "Too bad Sandy Newcombe isn't here." Shock flooded over her. Had she actually said that out loud?

"Sandy?" Lee's steps halted as if he'd hit a brick wall. He'd kissed her for the first time while pretending to be "Sandy". A kiss that should have meant nothing, just a cover for his presence at that window. A surprisingly sweet kiss that had haunted him ever since. Could she be saying?... Close on the heels of that thought was the memory of how she'd tensed in resistance, before she realized why he was kissing her. "Wha..?"

Amanda cut him off, "Oh, you know. Sandy would just shoulder his way through all these people." As he remained fixed to the spot, "Lee. It was just a silly thought! I didn't mean any... Oh, just forget I said anything."

At that moment the band struck up another song. Lee seized upon the potential distraction, "Hey, would you..."

"How about..." Amanda overlapped, each reaching for the other, while taking a step towards the dance floor, then laughing when their hands met.

Arriving at their destination, he once again enfolded her in his arms. Her words about Sandy Newcombe echoing in his mind. Could she have possibly meant that the way it sounded? Had it been an invitation? An invitation he wanted so badly to act on. _What's wrong with you man? If she was any other woman you wouldn't hesitate to just kiss her. _

_She's not any other woman. This is Amanda! She's special. She's..._ he shied away from continuing that thought.

One thing he was certain of, he couldn't afford to mess this up. As badly as he wanted her, he needed her even more. He'd finally been able to admit that he relied on her, needed her, as a partner at work, but so much more than that, he needed her friendship. There had been times when he'd hurt her, pushed her beyond her limits, and for brief moments he'd had to contemplate the bleak wasteland that his life was without her.

No, he didn't dare mess this up. And Amanda was very different from the women he'd been accustomed to trifling with. The kind of attentions that flattered and wowed most of his dates were equally likely to trigger her defenses, or only make her laugh him off, in contrast to laughing with him.

Of course the flattery he was accustomed to using, had a tendency to wear off quickly. _It never takes them long to figure out I'm not worth the trouble._

In spite of the shaky ground beneath him, he'd ventured to try, and thought she was even beginning to take him seriously, although he hadn't known where he was trying to take things. That was, until her ex showed up. And then everything had changed.

Suddenly, he **did** know what he wanted, and it terrified him. But for completely different reasons than he or almost anyone who knew him would have guessed.

But just as suddenly, his relationship with Amanda felt like he was walking on eggshells. Not that her demeanor had changed at all. It was just that he'd abruptly realized there were huge parts of her life, her person even, that he knew almost nothing about.

The most ominous was her relationship with Joe. He'd always known there was an ex-husband, he'd even attached a name and a face to the distant figure, learned where the man had gone and who he worked for. But aside from her name and her sons, Lee could see almost no evidence of his existence in Amanda's life. On the extremely rare occasion that she referenced her past marriage it was in such a detached manner, that Lee had put it out of his mind as having no real relevance. She'd never shown any remaining feelings for that man one way or the other.

His main thought upon recognizing who the suspect in that wire was, had been to protect Amanda and her family from the full brunt and intrusiveness that an Agency investigation could entail. He hadn't expected her avoidance of his questions about her marriage. He'd been startled by the flashes of pain when she'd finally opened up a little. She'd deflected quickly, but he wasn't fooled. He'd had no idea she carried that with her.

What had really shocked him though had been the warm eager embrace she'd had for Joe. For a moment, seeing their smiles as they walked away from him, hand in hand, he'd felt like the stranger, the outsider, that they'd been pretending he was.

He'd dealt with his feelings like he always did. Work. Focus on the case. And it had worked, right up until he'd walked into that gym and seen Prescott threatening the boys. His boys.

The wave of possessive rage had staggered him. He had always told himself that everything he did for those boys had been just to help Amanda, perhaps even to please her; but seeing that man gripping Jamie, gun in hand, hearing the fear in Philip's voice, had stripped the scales from his eyes. He'd relied on his training to get him through that moment. Feel nothing, assess the threat, secure the target. He'd kept his focus until the fighting was over.

Seeing Amanda at the other side of the gym, holding her boys safe should have filled him with peace. But Joe was there, wrapping his arms around his family, exactly where Lee wished he could be, as the boys stared with anxious suspicion at him, a stranger, across the gym. He had quickly turned his face away. Philip and Jamie mustn't remember him. That was the only reason. It had nothing to do with the feeling that he'd just been gutted, as he hastened out the door.

He pushed aside the memory. It hadn't happened. His world hadn't ended that day. The warm, deceptively soft, incredible woman nestled in his arms at that very moment was proof, there was still room to dream. He knew she cared about him deeply. There were times when he looked into her eyes and was overwhelmed by the warmth, the soft and open acceptance he saw there. Did he dare hope to claim that special place in her heart? Was it possible that someday Philip, Jamie and Dotty would know him? Would welcome him? Would give him the right to claim them as well? Could there ever be a place for him in her home? He turned his head slightly, savoring the light, subtle fragrance of her perfume. In spite of his fears, in spite of the voice in the back of his mind telling him that if he allowed himself to need someone they would vanish from his life. .. She was still here! He was still breathing. But he'd learned that he was even worse at reading her feelings, understanding her needs and her deeper currents than he'd previously thought._ I am so bad at this!_

His mind flashed back over many of the occasions when he'd crowded her boundaries, and been pushed away. There were times when he knew exactly what was bothering her. But there were also times when he'd had no idea what he'd done to set off her alarms.

Whatever the reason, he'd long brushed her reservations aside with, "There's nothing personal between us, it's just business." He didn't know when it had become a lie, or even if it had ever been completely true, only that he was done. He couldn't say it any more. But that meant he had to be very careful, he couldn't do anything would make her feel pressured. Couldn't risk being told to back off and keep his distance, especially not with Joe hovering about.

_What if you give her too much space?_ Taunted a voice inside, _She seemed annoyed at the brother/sister cover last week, and now she's wishing Sandy Newcombe was here. _

That thought was chased out of his head by the memory of another recent conversation with Amanda. _When it comes to... to..._ That word filled him with dread. It seemed whenever he allowed himself to use it, he lost someone. No, it was the rest of what she'd said that mattered. _You have to be patient. That's it. Wait until you're sure._

Already, the idea that she'd welcome his advances seemed… premature, a reflection of his own desires. He was thinking of this time with her as a date, but how many times had he told her that an assignment wasn't a date. She'd agreed to linger with him and she was enjoying their time together. _Don't ruin a good thing._

While he'd been having this internal debate, he'd again been scanning the room, not looking for anything in particular beyond where key figures were in the room, or signs of suspicious activity.

His eye caught on someone near the bar, at first he didn't know what had drawn his attention. The man wasn't a known operative, he was confident of that even looking at him from behind, nor was he doing anything suspicious, but still there was something familiar. Just then, he turned showing a partial profile. Joe King! What was **HE** doing there!

"Lee? Does Andrei have someone here, or..?" Amanda's voice was soft, but alarmed

"It's alright Amanda, no agents." He assured her, moving out of his freeze. Glancing back at the man - it had been Joe, hadn't it? - he was once again turned away, talking with a companion. Lee couldn't even be sure if "Joe" had seen them. _If he's been here long he probably did see us._ He'd seen no reason to be inconspicuous during his first dance with Amanda. He wished he knew enough about Joe to anticipate his reaction. Things could go wrong quickly if he came and started asking questions.

Lee had been using their movement as they danced to take them out of the clear line of sight, while glancing past the other couples, trying to keep his eye on the man he thought was Joe.

There. He'd turned fully in their direction. He **was** Joe King, alright. He appeared to be looking for someone. _Amanda. Well think again Buster; you've had your chance. I'll be damned if I'll let you walk away with her again. Not tonight! Not to keep up some cover. I have to talk to Billy_!

As the music drew to a close, he had a plan. "Hey, Amanda, you hungry? This place reminds me of a fabulous little pastry shop, not very far from here."

"What pastry shop would be open this late?"

"The owner is Swiss. She grew up near the Liechtenstein border, and if I know her, she's staying open late just for this evening."

"She?" Amanda gave him a look.

"She's a lovely woman. Let me introduce you to her." His impish smile told her he knew where her mind had gone and was teasing her.

She laughed, shaking her head as he ushered her from the floor.

* * *

Lee hadn't been exaggerating, it was only a few blocks to a charming pastry shop. The owner was a smiling woman in her 60's, a little less than shoulder height to Amanda.

Seeing them walk through the door, she'd scurried across the open foyer, speaking rapidly in a language Amanda couldn't immediately place, but her meaning was clear as she reached out, pulling Lee into an exuberant hug, which he returned with equal warmth. He responded in the same language, to what sounded like several questions.

"But we should speak English." he amended when she pulled back from the hug.

"Ah yes! And who is your friend?"

"Matilde, this is Amanda, a very special friend of mine. Amanda, meet Matilde, she creates all the wonderful things here."

"And what wonderful things can I get for you two?" She looked from Lee to Amanda.

"I have no idea, but it smells amazing in here." Amanda hedged.

"Surprise us." Lee winked.

"So, you two have been friends for a while?"

"Oh yes! I have known this dear boy since he was smaller than me." Matilde beamed.

"Matilde was living in Germany one of the times The Colonel was stationed there. I loved being underfoot in her kitchen."

"And do you still always have your fingers in the dough?" without waiting for his answer, 'You two wait here, I have something special in the back."

"Take your time."

As Matilde retreated into the back of the shop, "Thank you for bringing me here, such a lovely way to relax after our assignment." _I see you, tough guy, with no room for friends._

"I thought you would like it." His mind was on her last phrase, however. Was she still thinking that tonight had only been work to him? How could he make her understand that she'd been with **him** tonight, not a cover? In the silence that followed, he became aware of soft background music. Had music been playing when they entered the shop? He didn't think so. And it was a waltz. _Thank you Matilde_.

"Amanda," He took her hand, drawing her towards the middle of the room. "please. Dance with me."

Please review!


End file.
